


Pu$$y Fairy

by fijiwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Riding, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fijiwrites/pseuds/fijiwrites
Summary: After moving in with Jean and his friends, (Y/N) meets a boy who from then on, had unspoken tension with. You both secretly promised yourselves to not lose control and to stay as just friends with the other... But could you really keep it? What did being friends even mean?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Pu$$y Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this story was inspired by "P*$$y Fairy - Jhené Aiko" and I don't know if I'll add more chapters, but I will try to! anyways, enjoy :D

Where were you expecting to be right now when you were younger? Running your own business, working as a secretary or even helping out at your parents’ jobs? You had good grades throughout middle school and all the way to high school, even now you still managed to stay at the top of your classes. Sounds pretty successful, right? If that’s so, then why the _hell_ were you living with a couple of idiots? 

Most of them are the exact opposite of you and are very much failing almost all of their courses. But what you still can't believe is that _you_ needed them in the first place, _you_ were the one that accepted their offer. 

One of your future roommates, Jean, had come up to you asking if you wanted to move in with him and his friends. You, who at the moment had gotten laid from your job and was running out of time to pay for rent, replied to him right away. You didn’t even know him well and had only heard him talk in the few classes you two shared but nevertheless ignored it. You moved in a couple of days after he asked and was a little startled when you were met with five other people. 

You were more on the anti-social side than the social and preferred to avoid unneeded interaction. Then again, you didn’t really have a choice since you were going to live in the same apartment as them. To your surprise, even after mostly staying in your room and only leaving to go study in the café or the university's library, they still managed to lure you out of your shell. 

The moment you entered the large condo, they tried to start up conversations with you constantly, sometimes rambling to you even though you didn’t understand most of it. This is precisely why it didn’t take long for you to get used to them and more comfortable spending time around them. Sasha and Historia particularly were the ones who got the jump on you the second they saw you, thinking you were extremely pretty. Of course, you blushed when they told you that, you never knew how to respond to compliments and usually looked away when people did. 

There was another girl that caught your interest when you met her, well more like her relationship with the short blonde one. Later on, you learn that her name was Ymir and that the bald kid who was also excited about meeting someone new was Connie. And finally came the last boy whom you had only noticed after introducing yourself to the others. 

At first, when you glanced at him, your eyes landed on his chest and then slowly looked up. A tall boy with brown hair leaning against the wall, staring at you with a soft look displayed on his face. When you made eye contact with him, you flinched and turned your head before Jean spoke up. 

“Ah, (Y/N), this is Eren. He looks a little intimidating, but he’s just a little bitch—” 

“Shut the fuck up, Jean,” Eren interrupted him after hitting the back of his head. He looked back down at you, his pissed expression changing almost instantly. He stuck his hand out, making you look at it cautiously considering that it was rare to see one of them respect your personal space—though you didn’t mind. 

“Eren,” he said simply yet strangely enticingly. You raised your hand and shook his, “(Y/N),” you replied. Your first encounter with him was what most people would describe as ordinary. But for some reason, to you, it was always the opposite... And you wished it wasn’t. 

It’s been several months since you befriended all of them and now, you’re glad you did. You could’ve left a few months ago if you wanted to. You now had more than enough money to go back and pay for your own rent in your own little apartment. But you didn’t. If you hadn’t met any of them, you would still be alone and gloomy, driving people away instead of attracting them. 

It was safe to say that you were a completely different person now, you actually enjoyed talking to people. You were still a little stiff with strangers, but learnt to become comfortable with them faster than before. Also, your university life wasn’t boring anymore. The seven of you hung out randomly almost every day when you happened to be home at the same time, may it be all of you or a few of you. 

You started leaving the house to go to places besides the library or café, and instead to more lively locations. From clubs to fancy restaurants, these guys made sure everyone was having fun. Somehow, living your life more freely still kept your grades up even though it wasn’t the only thing on your mind anymore. For example, now, when you began your break due to finishing your last assignment of the semester early. It was relieving but you missed your friends. 

Jean and Historia also had free time and were out buying groceries while Ymir, Sasha and Connie were who knows where. You didn’t know where Eren was, more so you didn’t want to. You had no problem with him and the two of you were pretty close too. But there was something with him that you didn’t feel when you were with the others, something different. 

Disturbing your train of thought, the front door opened. Your head quickly turned to it and you sat up from laying down on the couch, seeing Jean walk in. He noticed you and held the door open so Historia could walk in with the bags in her hand. 

“(Y/N), where’re the others?” he asked. You stood up and walked towards them, helping to put the bags in the kitchen. 

“I don’t know, I assumed they went out too,” Jean went to close the door but before he could, a hand held it open. He looked back and saw Ymir walk in with the rest of your roommates behind her. All of you gathered in the kitchen and you jumped up to sit on the counter, looking around the room for _him_. When you found him, he glanced at you making eye contact. You immediately looked away, mentally cursing yourself for looking for him in the first place. 

“Oh shit!” Sasha yelled, making everyone turn to her. “Jean, we forgot about the fucking study thing,” she lightly hit his arm as the same panicked face reflected onto him. 

“What time did he say to meet at?” Jean asked, starting to rush around the apartment to pack his stuff. Historia and Ymir did the same, putting both their stuff in one bag to share. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Connie butted into their conversation. You nodded your head eagerly, also wanting to know what they were all getting so tense about. Sasha turned back to hit him on the head, pulling him by the back of his shirt towards his room. 

“Do you not remember? Ackerman wanted us to do that crazy large-ass final assignment,” she dropped him on the ground and continued, “and Armin said he was holding a sleepover thing so we won’t completely fail.” Connie stood up rubbing the spot where she had hit, then mouthed an ‘Oh’ in realization. He disappeared into his room, probably packing his stuff as well. 

One by one, they all went and got ready. Jean entered the kitchen again and eyed Eren, who was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. He walked towards him and snatched the phone from his grasp, causing Eren's head to snap up. 

“What's your problem dude?” he said in annoyance, grabbing his phone back. Everybody came back with their bags, noticing Jean and Eren’s argument. 

“What the fuck’s your problem? Did you not hear everyone else? Ackerman—” 

“Yeah, I heard,” he went back on his phone, “didn’t I tell you I dropped his class?” Everyone stared at him in shock, then began laughing hysterically. He looked up at all of you, confused. 

“You- you seriously dropped it?” Ymir questioned, laughing alongside Historia. 

“Yeah, what’s the problem? The guy's an asshole and he clearly hates me, what’s the point of going to a class if you’re going to fail no matter what?” he muttered. Jean patted his shoulder, calming the both of them down. 

“Alright, we’re going now. We’ll be back in the afternoon tomorrow, okay?” Jean told you, and that’s when it hit you. The only people staying home were going to be you and... 

“Okay, have fun!” you faked a smile, gulping the second he turned his back to you. You peeked once more at him from the corner of your eye, meeting his eyes that were already looking at you. For some reason, this time you didn’t look away as fast, holding eye contact with him longer. You really, _really_ wanted to know what he thought about this, about the two of you being alone for the night. 

He may have looked careless about it, but god was he excited for whatever reason. He obviously never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, the idea of it made his stomach turn. The only thing he ever wanted to make you feel was _good_ , but he wanted to punch himself when he wondered in what way. He looked to Jean and the others, waving them goodbye while reminding himself the most important thing: “you’re just alone, nothing's going to happen” unknowing that you were repeating the same words. 

The moment the door was shut, the room was quickly filled with tension. You felt hot, hoping to not start sweating or make your now quick breathing audible in the silent room. Why were you getting so nervous? “It’s just another normal day, calm down,” you told yourself soundlessly, taking a deep breath and jumping off the counter. 

Eren turned his head back to you when he heard you walking, not taking his eyes off of you as you grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed to your room. You could feel him watching you all the way to your room, shaking your head and choosing to ignore it. You fell on your bed, stuffing your face into your pillow and quietly groaning. 

\- 

It’s been a few hours since the others left and all you did was stay in your room and watch Netflix. It’s not like you were scared to leave or anything, right? At least that’s what you tried convincing yourself. Finally, you got bored of sitting around and doing absolutely nothing, grabbing your phone to check the time. 

“How the hell is it 9 already,” you mumbled. Getting up, you took your towel and entered the bathroom. You turned the shower on, waiting until the water was hot enough and began stripping out of your clothes in the meantime. 

Eren turned his music down, trying to listen to what he thought he had heard. _Water_. You were taking a shower... He slapped himself, sighing in disgust. Just because he was alone with you didn’t mean that anything was different. He tried to forget it and focus on his work again, increasing his speaker's volume and beginning to type on his computer. 

You finished showering, wrapping the towel around yourself and shaking a little when the chill in the air hit you. You opened the bathroom door and turned the lights off, turning your head when you heard footsteps. Eren walked to the kitchen, wanting to grab a drink or snack when he lifted his head and looked to his side. You both froze, staring at each other in silence before he spoke. 

“Hey,” he returned his right foot—that was originally supposed to take another step—back, now paying attention to you. You did the same, withdrawing your hand from the door and turning your body to face him. He was wearing sweatpants and a zipped-up sweater, his messy hair put into an effortless low bun like usual. 

He didn’t notice you observing him as he was doing the same to you. His eyes examined your whole body: the skin showing just above the towel, your arms that had water dripping off of them, he wanted to memorize this sight of you. You looked up at him and became aware of what he was doing, your eyes widening and cheeks turning red. 

“Hi,” you replied softly. He moved his eyes back up to your face, seeing you turn to go back to your room. He doesn’t know why he even opened his mouth again, regretting it as soon as the words left him. 

“Do you want to hang out after you’re done?” 

You stopped in your tracks, looking back at him over your shoulder. Hang out? It’s just that, remember you guys are friends, it’s normal for friends to hang out. You nodded with a small smile and resumed walking back, trying not to think too much about it. You threw on shorts and an oversized shirt since that’s what you usually wore at home. Grabbing your phone, you anxiously fidgeted with your fingers as you left your room. 

When you arrived in front of his door, you hesitantly raised your hand to knock on it before it opened. He stood there, holding the door open and his other hand holding the side of the door frame. 

“Here, come inside,” he motioned the hand on the door frame to the inside of his room. You walked in and he closed the door behind you, causing your uneasiness to return. You glanced to your left, gazing out his window that had a view over the city. You forgot that he had one of the best rooms, realizing it’s been a while since you were in it with him. It was dark outside, the moon shining brightly in his dimly lighted room. 

He noticed this and poked your cheek before sitting down on the ground. You stared at him, dumbfounded, then proceeded to smile. His action reminded you that he was your friend who you had been living with for more than just a couple of months. There was nothing to worry about and that reassured you. You went and jumped on his bed, laying down and unlocking your phone to scroll through Instagram. He grinned too, feeling the tension slowly fade away. 

Time passed and the both of you stayed like that, doing your own thing as he played R&B music on his speaker. The sound of him typing echoed in the room as well. You looked at him from the back as he lightly moved his head to the beat of the song. It came to a stop as the song ended and a new one played, one that you recognized and loved. 

Unconsciously, you started humming. Eren heard and didn’t mind the sound of your voice, it was comforting until you quietly sang along. You whispered the lyrics to yourself, hoping it wasn’t loud enough to bother him. 

“I know you love fuckin’ me... I can tell by the way you in love with me...” 

He stopped typing; your mistake was not taking note of it. Unbothered, you went on again. 

“You can’t get enough of me, yeah...” 

All you were thinking about was the words, how much they reminded you of Eren. You’d never admit it to anyone, nor yourself, which is why you were surprised. You had boys ask you out after your confidence grew when you moved in with these guys, but you always gave all of them the same answer. You believed you did it because you weren’t interested in anyone or having a relationship. 

Over time, you figured out it wasn’t because of any of that, but because of him. It was like you were waiting for him to do something, to say something and give you what you always wanted... What you always fantasized about. 

“Well, I guess it’s lookin’ like you stuck with me...” 

“I don’t know, is it?” you shot your head up and looked at where Eren was supposed to be but wasn’t. Suddenly, he got on top of you and held himself up with his hands beside both sides of your head. Your mouth opened slightly, startled by what he did. What was he doing, you two were just _friends_ , nothing more than that. 

He knew that, shocked himself when his body moved on its own and ignored his mind. You weren’t going to do anything tonight, you promised yourself. He swore the same, never wanting to take advantage of you. 

If that’s so, then why the _hell_ were you opening your legs and why was he moving in between them? 

‘No, stop it’ you thought repeatedly and finally pushed him off so you could straddle him. He was startled by what you did, staring up at you with those eyes... Those same dangerous, yet addicting eyes that now had a motive. The song’s refrain began, one of the most lustful parts of it. 

“Now lay your head down on the pillow, turn the lights down real low. I want you to say my name,” the words were the only thing being heard, not helping your situation at all. You put your hands on his chest, lowering your head as you tried to fight off every urge you had. 

Eren hated himself for acting, he hated how he looked up at your body, how he enjoyed the way you felt on him. You looked like you felt the same, trying to stop yourself before anything more. He sat up, holding your waist so you don’t fall. You looked down at him, still being taller due to your position. One hand on your waist and another on your thigh, he kept eye contact as he slowly rubbed up and down your thigh. Pulling you closer, he whispered in your ear. 

“Is this okay?” you almost started crying, all the walls you had put up were breaking one after another. You slid your hands onto his neck, slowly beginning to grind your hips on him. 

“ _I hate you so much_ ,” you croaked, making him pause his actions before you put your hand on his and moved it for him. “I hate the way you make me feel, I don’t want this, but I- I do... So badly.” 

He wished you knew what you were doing to him, the tightness in his pants growing by the faintness of your voice. He put his hand on your face, caressing it and tilting it so you could look at him. You leaned closer to him, still restricting yourself from going further. He licked his lips slowly, his need for you getting worse and worse the more you were touching him. 

That was all it took for you to give in, smashing your lips against him and pushing him back down. His head hit the pillow as he hungrily kissed back, hands still glued to your waist. His tongue made its way into your mouth when you opened it, rubbing it against yours. You quietly moaned, the vibration of it making Eren pull away to gasp. 

“Fuck, (Y/N),” he breathed. You immediately attacked his neck, sucking on the skin and biting occasionally. He groaned lowly, throwing his head back to give you more access. 

“I want you to ride me,” he whispered, causing you to look up. You were blushing, embarrassed but still determined to have all of him and his comment only added on to it. You swallowed and locked eyes with him again. 

“I’ll do whatever you want,” you crooned while placing your hands back on his chest to raise yourself up a bit, sliding your shorts off before throwing them carelessly. You pulled his pants down just enough for his underwear to be shown, then pulling that along too. The moment his dick was freed, he hissed due to your finger brushing it accidentally. 

You could only stare in astonishment; never did you expect Eren Yeager to be as big as you imagined. When you knew you couldn’t have him and resorted to the help of your fingers, you pictured it big but were stunned after actually seeing it. The way you were reacting to him only turned him on more, bringing his thumb up to your lips to wipe the slight drool that had escaped. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, you know that?” his comment snapped you back into reality, looking back at him and getting more flustered. Caught off guard by it, he took it as a chance to lovingly slip his hand on your neck and to behind your head. He pulled your hair, your body falling down as he kissed you again. 

This time, there was more passion in it... More craving, longing, as if he put all his feelings into that one touch. Did you love him, or were you just sexually attracted to him? What was it that made you feel like this, what started all this? 

When Eren saw you for the first time, he felt his lungs refuse to breathe out. His heartbeat increased and he felt his body go hot, sweaty and tight. You were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The way you blushed at the sudden contact which you weren’t used to, the way you hid your face and mostly, the way you looked at him for the first time. 

Your eyes, fuck, it was like you were begging him to kiss you right then and there. With everyone else, every girl he had encountered, no one was able to torment and mess with his self-control like you did. From the second you had moved in to now, you were always so mysterious to him. Usually, it’d be easy for him to get any girl he wanted, having them wrapped right around his finger just by making eye contact with them. 

But every time you would look him in the eye, unaware of how much you teased him every day with that needy look. With you, he switched places and instead of being the one having others under his control, he lost his composure around you. 

He snuck his hand under your panties, gently rubbing circles and feeling how wet you were. Taken by surprise, you removed your lips from his and grabbed onto the headboard. As he sped up, his name left your mouth in a whine, tightening your grip and squirming. 

Gaining enough power, you carefully reached your hand to his wrist, stopping it and moving to slide your underwear to the side. He squeezed your waist so you could look at him. He had that same soft expression on his face, the same one from your first encounter. You smiled and slowly eased yourself down onto his cock, wincing in pain. 

“Er- Eren,” you whimpered, shutting your eyes. He groaned in reply, helping you move further down onto him. You gasped when you felt him filling you up more, rolling your eyes back and unable to think straight. He looked at you through lidded eyes, sliding his hands under your shirt and onto your breasts. 

He squeezed them delicately, then rolled one nipple between his index and middle finger. Once you felt ready enough, you lifted yourself up, then moved back down. You fluttered your eyes open, eyeing him under you as he took heavy breaths, mesmerized by you. 

“You feel so good- _fuck_ , do you know how long I’ve wanted to be inside you? And make you feel good, so that you’re only saying my name?” he whispered, moving his hands down to your ass. Your hands fell back to his chest, looking straight down at him and starting to move your hips faster. You didn’t even notice how dark the room was now, the only source of light coming from the buildings and cars outside. You knew you were close; you could feel it in your stomach. 

“Eren, I- 'm gonna—” 

“Do it, cum all over me, _cum for me_.” 

Your mouth fell open at his words and you shamefully moaned his name, feeling pleasure wash all over you. He helped you ride out your orgasm, moving your hips for you as he felt himself about to finish too. He pulled out and before he could jerk off to help himself, you reached for his dick and stroked it for him. He came in your hand, your gasps and breaths filling the room. 

After cooling down, he slowly sat up and grabbed a tissue, cleaning your hand. He softly raised you off of him and brought you down to lay down next to him before getting up and leaving. You wanted to call after him and tell him not to go, but you couldn't make the words come out. You closed your eyes and opened them right away when you heard him walk back in with a pair of your underwear in his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in a hoarse voice, getting on the bed and putting it on for you. When he successfully put them on, he grabbed the blanket and threw it on you after laying down next to you. You turned to face him, smiling with slightly visible tears in the corner of your eyes. He was about to panic, thinking he did something wrong before you rolled onto his chest again and rested your head on it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him closer. 

“Don’t be sorry,” you assured him, closing your eyes again. He wrapped his arms around you as well, stuffing his head into your shoulder. 

You both fell asleep with the music still quietly playing in the background as songs by “Giveon” came on. 


End file.
